Just Hold On
by TSLOTATabcfamilyrocks
Summary: this is about ben and amy...all i can say for now
1. Opening for Just Hold On

**Just Hold On**

Introduction:  
This is a Ben and Amy story. It first starts when the game ends and they have a dance. The chapter lineup is found below. Ricky, Grace, Jack, Adrian, her family, the Sausage King, and if requested, Tom will be in the story.

First 4 Chapters:  
Ch. 1: She's The One  
Ch. 2: School Hallways  
Ch. 3: One Date, One Problem  
Ch. 4: It Was a Sunday

**I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. It rightfully belongs to ABC Family.**

By the way, when I'm done with the story, I'm writing about Adrian becoming pregnant, with Jack's baby... To be honest, I don't really like her character, but if she turns into a good person, I'll start thinking again ... :p

_Please send me a review saying if the above idea was good, or bad._


	2. She's the One

**She's The One**

The cheerleaders started doing their chant, and Amy and Ben were watching. "You like the party so far?"

"Uh, yeah." She screamed over the voices and music. Ben started staring at her hair. Amy noticed him looking and started grinning. "Yeah, Ben?"

"Oh, nothing." He couldn't take his eyes off her until she looked away. Ben touched her a little bit and held her hand. She smiled as if she liked him already. Ben took her to the food table, taking everything they had there while she only half a hamburger bun. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, it's ok. It's just that I don't have that kind of appetite. It might change soon."

"Why?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"Um, never mind that. I don't even know why I even said that." She smiled at him.

"Are you nervous, am I making you nervous, because I'm nervous."

"No, I'm fine."

"I think so, too. I mean you're talented, you're pretty, and you got to be smart to play that French horn. How long have you been playing that thing?"

"The 3rd grade."

"Why the French horn?"

"I don't know, I was too small to carry the tuba?"

"Ha, funny, too. What a dame."

"Dame?" Ben turned around and saw the counselor.

"Um, will you excuse me, just a sec?"

He walked away leaving Amy alone. He started talking about letting him into the band and noticed the band's drummer looking at Amy with her two friends that Ben has no idea who they are. He gave Marc his food.

"Whoa, be cool, it's your first date." He said tugging his arm.

"Yeah, I'm cool, but I hate that guy." He started looking at them talking. He was glad Amy didn't talk to him, but getting mad because he was still talking. "That's it, I'm going over there."

"Ben, it's only been a minute."

"A minute too much." He started walking over there.

"Hey, do me a favor and dance with Grace's brother so I can dance with Grace."

"The only one dancing with Amy is me." He said stepping up to save Amy's back.

"Oh, I'm surprised you dance. Come on, with your no sense in rhythm and all, see you at band practice." He walked away to Grace.

"I think someone feels threat." Amy kept looking at him laughing a little bit. "So you dance?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Neither can I. How hard can it be?" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor dancing along to the music. "So, Amy, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I like chicken wings. I could tell you that."

"I was right about the funny thing, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were, I like you."

Suddenly, the music changed to slow dancing. Before they could do anything, they noticed Ricky with Grace. Ben sighed but calmed when he put his arms around Amy's body.

Amy held on tight thinking about what she was going to tell Ben. A few moments have gone by with her chin on his shoulder, but she heard someone screaming Grace. Ben and Amy first looked out seeing who it was but realized they have each other and continued dancing.

Everyone had left by now, but they were still there dancing. They stopped when the music stopped. "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Ben, thanks for everything. It was fun." She went to the exit. "Aren't you coming home?"

"Um, yeah. I just couldn't stop looking at you."

She waved goodbye and laughed playfully. "See you at school, Ben." she whispered to herself.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I'm kinda new here...**


	3. School Hallways

Chapter 2: School Hallways

**Note: Thanks to the reviews and the cons about the beginning. Remember, this is my first time, I don't know what people are expecting from fan fictions. Also, please send me a review about the idea about my next story located in the introduction. Thank you for your help!**  
**disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, it rightfully belongs to ABC Family.**

* * *

Amy was walking to her locker waiting for Madison and Lauren for a word of advice. While she was heavenly walking, she noticed Ben watching her. She smiled at him and walked towards him, ignoring her friends by their lockers. Amy gave him her French horn and her books, while her friends looked at them suspiciously.

(I'm pretty sure you know about the scene, so I'll skip it and go right to the part that I make up…)

Amy was walking out of the band room with her books and cell phone. She was expecting a call from Ben. When she was almost to her locker, she saw Madison and Lauren dashing over to her.

"Amy, about the rumor," Madison was panting, "I'm innocent, I did not-" Amy stopped her by turning red and widening her eyes. "What rumor? I thought I said it never happened. Did you two do something?"

"Listen, Amy." Lauren put her hand on her arm. "There's something going on that you and Ricky, did something." She made it seem as calm as possible. "Hey, it won't be that bad. It's not like they know you're pregnant."

Amy started turning her hand into a fist. "Not that bad? Do you know what would happen if everyone in the whole school knew? And if Ben knew, what would happen? Do you know who started this?"

Madison sighed. "It was probably Ricky. You know he wants everyone to know about his reputation, I mean come on, we're better than that." Madison unrolled her hand out of a fist. "Really, Amy, you need to calm down about this."

"She's right, I agree with Madison. I think Ben will be ok, I mean, he is your boyfriend, right?"

Amy nodded. "He'll be my boyfriend once he tells me I am or if he loves me, after all, we only had one date. And you two are right. I mean, no one knows I'm pregnant." Amy sat down on a bench and sighed. "I hope he calls me soon." She watched people pass by, watching for Ben or checking for calls.

Meanwhile, Ben was walking down the hallways looking for something to do. It was almost the end of school. He went to the band room and dropped off his cymbals. He noticed Amy's French horn. "Hmm, what was I supposed to do today that involves Amy."

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around with wide eyes. "You were supposed to call her." It was Ricky. He had a cold look on his face. "Not much you could do now with that rumor going on around school."

Ben shrugged. "What are you talking about? There's a rumor going on about Amy? Yeah, right."

"Wow, you're even more of a nerd than I thought. See, Amy needs a man like me. So, are you the guy she's seeing? I tried to get a date with her, and she told me she was with someone." Ricky crossed his arms.

"Yes, I am. And don't you have Adrian to be with you?" He snickered and turned around to call Amy.

"Wow, you do know what goes around here. How impressive. See you later, geek." Ricky left and went to Adrian's home leaving Ben in the dust.

Ben called Amy. She was at home making dinner with her mom. As Ben got out of the school, he was waiting for someone to answer. Meanwhile, Amy was rinsing off her hands and she heard her cell phone ring. She dried off and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's me Ben."

"Oh, I was waiting for you to call me."

"So, do you want to do something tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Sure, but first, do you know about the rumor?"

"Well, yeah, Ricky told me, but he didn't tell me what it was."

"Do you want to know?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, ok. But if it makes you sweat or anything, fell free to not tell me and just live life."

She giggled. "Of course it'll make me more comfortable. It's about me and Ricky."

"Oh."

"I, did something, with him during the summer."

"You didn't-" he was stopped by Amy.

"I slept with him. I'm sorry, Ben. Does it make you mad or something?"

"Umm, well, it doesn't matter. You're Amy Juergens, the girl that I love."

"Uh, Ben, we only had one date."

"Yeah, one date, and a thousand phone calls. Sure, it's a little early to proclaim my love for you."

He heard Amy giggle a little bit. He began getting his voice into a higher tone. "Ok, if you don't feel that way, don't feel free to obligate."

"Ok, I love you, too."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

"That's great, now we could start saying it all the time!"

"Uh…"

"Well, not all the time, but we could say it when we hang up, you know, like grownups. Um, good night Amy, I love you."

"Good night Ben, I love you too."

_

* * *

__Thanks for reading! Please review so I could make this story better or to say if the Adrian/Jack story is a good or bad idea. Also, if you could, please send me suggestions for upcoming chapters. (Please include a chapter title, too!)_


End file.
